Draco Falls In Love with Winnie
by Mary Sue Writer
Summary: Draco falls inlove with Winnie and something bad was waiting out there...


**-=Draco Falls In Love with Winnie=-**

**Yes, I own Harry Potter and Winnie the Pooh… WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT?!?**

**_____________*______________**

            Draco Malfoy, the hot, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, good-looking, exquisite, (OHHHHH!!!! I REALLY LOVE HIM! I'LL MARRY HIM! I'LL DIE FOR HIM) Slytherin sex god banged the door of the Slytherin dungeon because he was pissed off. Why? Guess why!!!

            He was then running towards… uhm.. nowhere when he ran into Winnie D. Pooh, the new funky girl from America. She had her head shaved but she left roughly 10 strands of her rainbow colored hair, she had a really cool as in ice cold spike bracelet, and she was wearing a shirt that says 'arf…arf…'. She had the perfect curves that made Drakie (MY DRAKIE) want her really bad. 

            "Watch it asshole!" She shouted at him but she didn't dare wipe her tears a way from her eyes because it would ruin her pink-orange mascara. She looked up to see who she ran into and hey, it was (MY ONE AND ONLY) Draco Malfoy!  She started screaming and cursing, "I hate you, I hate you and your family and you-know-who and you and your family again and you!"

            But Draco was just there smirking then she notice he was naked (AND TIED ON MY BED!) 

            Draco glared at Winnie D. Pooh.

            "Sorry, I ran into you," Winnie said quietly.

            "I don't mind," Draco whispered, holding her hand and then he…. He… he kissed her! (HE KISSED ME! I MEAN HER!) He didn't care that Winnie was a loner, a Grythepuflaw and that he was a sex god, a Slytherin sex god for Merlin's sake, he just wanted her bad. Bad bad bad. 

            "Why are you crying?" Drakie asked as he kissed her from head to toe. 

            "I just found out this morning… that… that my right toenail, the one you're kissing right now… is… is DEAD!" 

            "IT IS WHAT?!?!" Draco asked, shocked.

            "Dead. D-E-A-D, dead!" 

            "OH… I see," Draco replied but stil he continued kissing and sucking.

            "And there's another thing I need to tell you," said Winnie.

            "What?" 

            "I'm a…" 

            "A what?"

            "I'm a bear!"

            "A bear?! I thought bears lived in the mountains."

            "Well, yeah but I migrated here since I learned that my father was Voldie X… oh yeah you-know-who was my father."

            "Oh, sorry bout your toenail babe, I mean, I can't call you babe, your not a pig. What should I call you then?"

            "Whatever."

            "Alright, whatever."

            Then they went to the forbidden forest for a stroll then out of nowhere, a bullet hit Winnie D. Pooh. 

            "Oh, whatever, what happened? Don't die on me, whatever!" Draco cried and cried (SNIFF! MY LOVE DRAKIE IS CRYIN!)

            Then two bear hunters came out of nowhere and shouted, "Ei yeah buddy mind if we take that filthy bear now, thanks,"

            But Drakie (MY BRAVE DRAKIE) stopped them and said, "Hey, can't you read? There's a sign over there that says 'NO HUNTING UNTIL NEXT MILLENIUM'.

            "Oppppsssie, alright there buddy bye!"

            When the hunters were gone, Drakie heared Voldie X laugh. 

            "Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha, she's dead now It was I, Voldie X, who did it, yes, I was the great one who was responsible for her death, because if I didn't cover the sign there, the hunters would have seen it and they wouldn't have killed her but I was great that's why I covered the sign and that's why they killed her but that wasn't enough cause you see she isn't dead yet, if you just touch her big paw and feel her pulse it's still beating and once again, my plan failed!"

            "Oh.." Draco touched her paw and felt her pulse but it wasn't beating that means she's….

            "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Draco shouted.

            "Then he just sat beside Winnie's dead body and cried until the teachers came to rescue.

THE END.


End file.
